


Jessica Nigri Meets the Fanboys

by RT_Smut



Category: Jessica Nigri - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Large Breasts, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Burnie is desperate to make RTX successful. He recruits Jessica Nigri to give some guests special "services".If you have any questions or inquiries feel free to contact me at smutrt@gmail.com





	1. The Bronze Badges Part 1

“Of course I’ll do it Burnie! I’d be my pleasure.” Jessica NIgri happily replied. 

Burnie looked at Jessica honestly shocked, “Really? Normally it takes a hell of a lot more convincing to get anyone to agree to do this sort of thing. 

Jessica shrugged and said, “Yeah well, don’t tell anyone this but when I do my photo shoots in my sexy cosplays I always like imagining my guy fans jerking it to my pics. And now I get the chance to see them do it in person? Sign me the fuck up!” 

“I see. Whatever your reason I’m glad you’re on board. Do you need me to run down the different badges and the rules associated with each badge level?” 

Jessica dismissively waved her hand at Burnie, “No thanks I’ve got the general idea basically bronze badges have to jerk themselves off then silver I have to jerk them off then for gold I have to fuck them, right?” 

“Uh, yeah Pretty much. Well your room’s right over there.” Burnie said, pointing to a standalone room across the convention floor. “And your first guests should arrive in about ten minutes. Any questions?” 

Just before Jessica was about to ask a question Burnie cut her off and said, “Great! I hope you make a lot of guys happy this weekend! See you at the end of the day and good luck!” Burnie patted Jessica on the back and quickly walked away. 

Jessica huffed and said, “Oh well. Let’s get ready I guess.” 

 

The main thing Jessica wanted to do with the bronze badges was to  _ really _ tease them. Make them wish they had spent more money just for THE Jessica Nigri to touch their aching cocks just once. The first part of her plan was her outfit. She decided for the bronze, silver, and gold badges she would wear some of her favorite cosplays and let her fans cum all over them. The thought of strangers cumming all over her cosplays aroused Jessica to no end. The first cosplay, which Jessica would be wearing for the bronze badges was none other than her Scorbunny cosplay, which merely consisted of a red, orange, and white bikini top which was much too small to cover her massive tits and really only managed to cover her nipples. She was also wearing a jacket that only covered the top half of her back and her arms. And finally, she was wearing a thong that matched the colors of her bikini top. 

Just as she finished adjusting her top to make sure it covered her nipple Jessica heard the door to her room slowly open. The door soon closed and standing there was a skinny, nerdy looking teenager. Jessica flashed a wide smile and started walking toward the fan. “Hey there! It’s so good you came out today! I’m so glad you chose to visit me today!” 

The fan said nothing. Like all other teenage boys, he was transfixed on Jessica’s huge, jiggling tits as she walked toward him. Jessica stopped a couple feet away from him and immediately smirked. “I can already tell what you want. But first thing’s first. I need to see your badge before we go any further.” 

The fan didn’t seem to register what Jessica just said but to her surprise the fan reached into his pocket and pulled out his bronze badge while he obviously stared at Jessica’s chest the whole time. Jessica giggled and rolled her eyes. “You know, you guys make it  _ so _ obvious what you want. So how about it? You want to grab a handful of my huge tits big boy?”:As Jessica asked that, she grabbed her tits and jiggled them. The fan didn’t say anything. Or rather, he couldn’t say anything. He had never had such an attractive woman ask be so upfront with him before. Also, this would be the first time he would be able to touch a woman’s chest. His heart was pounding in his chest as he ever so slowly walked toward Jessica. She just stood there with a welcoming smile on her face, trying her best to look friendly and not scare the fan away. Eventually, the fan was standing about an inch away from Jessica’s large chest. He raised his hands up closer and closer to her tits and swallowed. 

Jessica said, “It’s okay. You can touch them. In fact, I want you too.” That made the fan’s cock immediately harden in his pants. As soon as his hands were hovering over Jessica’s tits he began lightly grazing the fabric of her bikini and moved his hand around gently. 

Jessica then grabbed the fan’s hands and pushed them into her tits, forcing him to take a handful of her massive chest. Then she said, “This is what you paid for big boy. So go ahead and feel these tits that you jerk off to every day.”

The fan began greedily pawing and squeezing Jessica Nigri’s huge tits. He focused on his breathing to take his mind off of his throbbing cock. He knew that without even touching it he was getting dangerously close to cumming. Just when he thought he had everything under control Jessica Nigri said, “Wait. Stop for a second.” 

The fan stopped squeezing Jessica’s tits but kept his hands resting on them. He was still too nervous to say anything so Jessica filled the silence by saying, “Put your hands underneath my bikini top.” The fan could hardly believe what he just heard. But he wasn’t about to ask questions so he followed Jessica’s order and slid his hands underneath her top and rested his hands on her bare breasts.

Jessica said, “You can keep feeling up my tits, but you can’t look at them. You have to look right into my eyes.” The fan continued following her orders and started squeezing Jessica Nigri’s massive, bare breasts while looking into her green eyes. Just when the fan thought he had his cock under control he felt it pulsing in his pants, aching for a release. He thought he was about to cum when he felt Jessica’s nipple harden under his palms. 

Jessica cooed and whispered, “You feel that? You feel my big tits and my little nipples getting all hard for you? I bet you want to see them right? Well, that’s too bad. You needed to pay more money to actually see my tits. This is the best you’ll ever get. Feel up my fucking tits and imagine what my nipples look like.”

The fan was going crazy. For the first time since entering Jessica’s room he spoke. He muttered, “I’m - I’m gonna cum so soon.” 

Jessica then leaned her face closer to the fan’s face until her lips were almost touching his. When she spoke the fan could feel her hot breath leaving her mouth. “What was that? I didn’t hear you.” 

“Fuck. I said I’m gonna fucking cum!” The fan almost yelled. 

Jessica leaned back in surprise. Then she regained her composure and said, “That’s what I like to hear. Now take your throbbing cock out and fucking spray your load all over me.”

Jessica wasn’t even finished speaking by the time the fan was able to take his hands off of Jessica’s tits and pull his 8 inch pulsating cock out of his pants. However, once the fan took his cock out, he didn’t stroke it right away. He breathed deeply to try and make himself last longer. 

Jessica took this opportunity to tease the fan even more. She slowly got on her knees and put her face close to the head of his cock. She asked the fan, “Do you want me to suck it?” The fan vigorously nodded. “Well too bad. You had to pay more to have that happen. I’m not even allowed to touch your cock. So this will have to do.” Jessica opened her mouth wide and slowly put her open mouth over the fan’s cock, making sure her mouth never made contact with his dick. She even held her breath so her breath didn’t even touch his cock. The fan was losing his mind. From his perspective it looked like Jessica Nigri was giving him a blowjob. He thought he would be able to hold on since nothing was actually touching his cock but after a few seconds of Jessica performing fake fellatio on the fan she started accidentally breathing on his cock. 

The fan didn’t have time to warn Jessica before he moaned and shot a hot, thick rope of cum right into her mouth. Jessica didn’t seem to mind however and held her mouth open as rope after rope fired into her open mouth and on her tongue. The fan couldn’t believe how much cum he was unloading without even touching his cock. He had been saving a week’s worth of cum for this occasion and without even touching his cock he was shooting all of it in one go. After what seemed like an eternity the last of the fan’s cum dribbled out into Jessica’s mouth. And Jessica, ever the professional, followed the rules and didn’t touch the fan’s cock at all. She slowly withdrew her open mouth from the fan’s cock holding all of his cum on her tongue. She then showed him his pearly white load on her tongue. She closed her mouth and the fan heard her swallow. She opened her mouth and showed him the cum had disappeared. 

“The rules said I wasn’t allowed to touch your cock but said nothing about swallowing your cum.” Jessica winked and stood up. The fan, still reeling from the whole experience, put his deflating cock back in his pants and quickly left the room.


	2. The Bronze Badges Part 2

Jessica took a drink of water from a bottle of water she brought with her into the room. She was trying to clear her throat of all the cum she had just swallowed from her first fan of the day. She didn’t intend to be swallowing cum so early in the day but she really had no choice. Jessica didn’t realize she could make guys cum without even touching them. She didn’t mind swallowing the fan’s load but she wanted to save herself for swallowing fans’ cum in the higher tier badges. 

Jessica grabbed her phone and looked at the time. The next fan would be walking through the door any second. She looked down at her Scorbunny cosplay that she was still wearing and made some slight readjustments to make sure she was still properly covered. As soon as she made her final adjustments the door slowly opened and the next fan walked in. 

The fan was a bit overweight and awkward-looking. As soon as he walked in the room Jessica gave him a warm, inviting smile. The fan immediately blushed and looked at the ground. Jessica was about to ask for his badge but she noticed it hanging around his neck and instead said, “Hey there! Nice to meet you! There’s no need to be shy in here. You paid good money to be in here alone with me.” Jessica walked closer to the fan until she was standing right in front of him. “Which means, if you stare at my body, my tits, or my ass, nobody’s around to call you out on it. So go ahead and stare at me. I know you want to.” 

The fan slowly raised his head, examining Jessica’s curves on the way up. However, as Jessica expected, the fan stopped his gaze right at her huge tits. His breathing became shallow as he realized the tits he jerked off to every day were less than a foot away from his face. 

Jessica giggled, “You like my tits that much huh? You and all the other guys. But hey, listen close.” Jessica leaned closer to the fan and whispered, “Since I think you deserve it. I’ll give you a chance right here and now to temporarily upgrade your bronze badge. How does that sound?”

The fan felt his cock harden in his pants. “What do you mean by ‘upgrade’?” He asked. 

“Well, it’s simple really.” Jessica pressed her breasts against the fan’s chest. “If you pay me to upgrade your badge, I can show you more. I could even touch you more.” As she said the last part, she lightly brushed her hand over the fan’s cock over his pants. 

Just her hand on his pants was almost enough to make the fan blow his load. But, he had just received the opportunity of a lifetime and he wasn’t about to pass it up. He quickly responded to Jessica, “I’ll do it. Anything to see your tits Jessica.” 

She smirked. “That’s what I like to hear. If you want me to take off this little bikini top it’ll be five hundred dollars.” Jessica pressed her tits into the fan even more. The fan swore he could feel her nipples poking him. 

Without a second thought the fan said, “Yes, of course!” Faster than Jessica could see, the fan reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Jessica separated from the fan and waited for him to produce the money. 

Sure enough, the fan pulled out five hundred dollar bills and showed them to Jessica. She then took the money and placed it on the chair behind her. “Alright.” She smiled and reached behind her back. She untied her bikini top and pulled it up over her head and threw it on the ground, leaving her completely topless for the fan. Although her breasts were as large as watermelons, they still managed to stay extremely perky for their size even without the support of a bra. Her breasts were each topped off with light brown nipples about the size of a dime. The fan was speechless. He could only stand there and stare at Jessica Nigri’s perfectly large, round tits while his cock throbbed in his pants. 

Jessica grabbed her tits and jiggled them. “You like what you see?” She asked seductively. The fan nodded while he unconsciously rubbed his cock over his pants. Jessica noticed this and said, “Why don’t you take that out? You’ll feel a lot better, trust me.” Jessica said. 

The fan nodded and unzipped his pants. He pulled them down and exposed his throbbing 2 and a half inch erect cock. Jessica looked at his cock and had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing at his tiny cock. Once she regained her composure she said, “Wow, you look like you’re really hard. Do you like my tits that much?”

“Yes, I do. They’re so big and beautiful. And according to my bronze badge I can touch you, is that right?” The fan asked. 

Jessica nodded. “You sure can! I’ll even let you in on a good loophole for that rule for another hundred bucks.” She said, holding out her hand. The fan, without hesitation, pulled out another hundred dollar bill from his wallet and placed it in Jessica’s hand. 

She examined the bill and put it with the others and said, “Alright. So the rules say you can touch me for ten seconds. But, it doesn’t say what you can and can’t touch me with. So, I think that means you can use any part of your body to touch any part of my body. Wouldn’t you agree?” 

The fan felt his cock start to ache. “T-That means I could touch your boobs with my dick?” The fan asked to clarify. 

Jessica walked in front of the fan and got on her knees, holding her tits up so they were level with his cock. “That’s exactly what I’m saying. But remember, it’s only for ten seconds so make them count.” Jessica said. 

The fan nervously swallowed and grabbed his small cock and moved it closer to Jessica’s tits. His cock was too small for a proper titfuck so he took a deep breath and pushed his cock straight into Jessica’s large cleavage. Jessica pressed her tits together, putting pressure on the fan’s cock. The fan groaned as he began thrusting his cock in and out of Jessica Nigri’s cleavage. 

“One… Two… Three…” Jessica counted each thrust, letting the fan know when his time would be up. The fan fucked Jessica’s tits relentlessly, hoping he could cum before he had to stop. 

“Seven… Eight… Nine…” Jessica counted. 

“What? Wait no! Just a little more please I’m begging you I’m gonna fucking cum!” The fan begged. 

“Ten!” Jessica finished. As soon as she said ten she let go of her tits and pulled away from the fan, letting his throbbing, twitching cock standing there, aching for a release.

“Oh wow, it looks like you’re so close to cumming. I guess you have to finish yourself off.” Jessica said. 

The fan continued to plead, “No, please Jessica! I’m so close, please make me cum I’ll do anything!” 

“Anything?” Jessica said, inching her face closer to his cock. 

“Yes, anything.” The fan said with desperation in his voice.

Jessica moved closer to his cock until her lips were almost grazing the head. When she spoke the fan could feel her breath hit his cock. “If you give me another thousand dollars I’ll kiss your cock until you cum.”

The fan wasn’t able to think straight. Just her breath nearly sent him over the edge, but he was so horny that he needed Jessica’s touch to get off. He didn’t say anything to Jessica instead he just grabbed his wallet and emptied it over Jessica’s head. She wasn’t able to count the money falling but since she saw at least a couple hundred dollar bills falling she assumed the fan gave her enough money. 

Jessica stayed true to her word and gently kissed the head of the fan’s cock. With the second kiss on his cock the fan moaned and the first thick rope of cum shot out of his cock and landed on Jessica’s face. She continued kissing his cock as rope after rope of hot cum fired out of the fan’s cock and coated Jessica’s face. After what felt like an eternity to Jessica, the fan finally stopped cumming and he felt his cock becoming flaccid once again. Jessica gathered the money from the floor and put in in a pile with the rest as the fan put his pants back on. 

“Thank you so much Jessica. That was the biggest load I’ve ever had.” The fan said with a huge grin on his face. 

Jessica smiled back, cum dripping down nearly every part of her face. “It was my pleasure sweetie! Now, when you leave can you tell the next guy to wait a few minutes? I need to wash your cum off of my face.”

“Sure thing!” The fan said as he opened the door and left the room, leaving Jessica Nigri standing there, topless and with cum dripping off her face and landing on her chest. 


	3. The Silver Badges Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a picture of the cosplay for this chapter https://i.imgur.com/8eCvtUr.jpg

Even though Jessica had more than enough time to change into her silver badge cosplay after she greeted the last bronze badge fan she had something else in mind. After the last bronze badge fan left the room Jessica began making her preparations. She went into the closet that was attached to her room and looked through the cosplays that were provided to her. She spent a few minutes trying to decide on a sexy outfit to wear for the silver badges. At first, she was having a hard time deciding on an outfit since she loved them all so much. But, once she looked at the time and saw she didn’t have any time left she just grabbed an outfit and wig at random and threw it behind the white changing partition in the back left corner of the room. Just as she stepped out from behind the partition she saw the door open and the next fan walk in. 

“Hey there! Can I see your badge please?” Jessica asked the fan. Without hesitation he reached for his belt and held out the silver badge that was attached to his waist. 

“Perfect! Now I bet you wanted to have me ‘meet’ you in this Scorbunny outfit but trust me, I have something special in store for you.” She winked and then disappeared behind the white partition. At first the fan was wondering what Jessica had in store for him but as soon as he saw Jessica’s silhouette being cast through the white sheet he knew what she had in mind. 

The fan watched Jessica’s silhouette intensely as she slowly reached behind her back and untied her bikini top. The fan could easily make out the shadow of her top become undone and retract up Jessica’s large breasts. She then pulled the top up over her head and threw it over the partition. The fan saw her top fly toward him. He panicked but still managed to catch the small piece of fabric in his hands. He looked down and saw he was holding the bikini top Jessica Nigri was just wearing to cover her massive pair of tits. He swallowed as his cock hardened in his pants. He then looked back up to see what Jessica was doing and she was currently running her hands over her tits. The fan squinted his eyes and swore he could see Jessica’s hard nipples being cast through the partition. His assumption was proven right as Jessica moved her hands to the ends of her breasts and started pinching her nipples between her thumbs and index fingers. Jessica let out a soft moan, but made sure it was loud enough for the fan to hear. He had barely seen Jessica since entering the room and the fan’s cock was already rock hard. Even though he was very much enjoying the show Jessica was putting on for him he desperately wanted for her to come out and start jerking his cock. His cock throbbed as Jessica stopped pinching her nipples and began trailing down her stomach. She stopped her hands at her waistline as she stuck her thumbs in the waistband of her thong and inched them down her thighs. Jessica turned so her round, toned ass was facing the partition and the fan. He desperately wanted to see what Jessica was hiding behind that thin, white wall. But, just as the fan was ogling the shadow of Jessica’s ass he saw another piece of fabric fly out from behind the partition. He watched as it landed on the ground in front of him and couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw that the piece of fabric was the thong Jessica was wearing just a moment ago. He greedily snatched the thong from the ground and held it up to his face. His cock ached and throbbed in his pants as he deeply inhaled the scent of Jessica’s thong. He was quickly becoming addicted to the smell as he inhaled over and over again. 

No matter what happens, the fan thought to himself, just this makes it all worth it. He continued sniffing Jessica’s panties over and over, knowing this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Just as he felt he was going to cum from the smell he was interrupted by Jessica’s voice. 

“Are you happy with just my thong, or would you rather the real thing?” Jessica asked, unable to contain her giggles. 

The fan immediately moved his hands away from his face and blushed. He then looked at Jessica and nearly came just by looking at the outfit she was wearing. The outfit Jessica was wearing now was the boudoir version of her Arcade Miss Fortune cosplay which consisted of a hot pink bra that perfectly held her massive tits, an orange vest that just covered the top half of her back, and a pair of light blue panties a size too small for her fat ass. The panties barely covered her ass cheeks and dug into her ass crack. On her head, Jessica was wearing a long pink wig that matched the color of her bra as well as a white and gold snapback on top of her head. 

“So are you just going to stand there and ogle me or are you going to take your dick out?” Jessica asked, winking at the fan. 

The fan was starting to feel light-headed. He couldn’t believe a woman as beautiful as Jessica was asking him to take his dick out. Not to mention how sexy she was looking at that moment. He didn’t have to be told twice. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear and let his throbbing 9 inch erection spring free. Jessica gasped as she saw just how large the fan’s cock was. 

It’s a real shame I’m not allowed to fuck this cock. Jessica thought to herself. She then put her hand on her hip and asked the fan, “So, where would you like to touch me?”

The fan thought for a moment. He only had one opportunity at this and he didn’t want to make a choice he’d regret later. He looked over Jessica’s body carefully. He really liked the way Jessica’s tits looked in her bra and considered grabbing a big handful of her massive melons. However, just before he was going to grab her tits he remembered the rules for the silver badge and realized touching Jessica wasn’t just limited to his hands. He could touch her using any part of his body. He walked around to Jessica’s backside and couldn’t help but notice how perfectly round and plump Jessica’s ass was.

“So, have to decided yet? As much as I’d love to have you stare at me all day unfortunately you have to make a choice soo- ah!” Jessica was caught off guard when the fan suddenly grabbed two handfuls of her ass. The fan then slid his cock between her ass cheeks over her panties and started thrusting. 

“That’s it, huh? You want to feel up my juicy ass? I bet you wish you could fuck my ass. Blow your fucking load in my fucking ass? It’s just too bad this is the best you’ll get.” Jessica said, teasing the fan as he fucked her ass cheeks. 

Hearing Jessica talk sexy made the fan go crazy. He lost all rational thought. His cock was the one making the decisions for him now. And it decided the fan needed to thrust his cock against Jessica’s bare ass. So he grabbed Jessica’s panties and pushed them aside and stuck his cock between Jessica Nigri’s bare ass cheeks and continued thrusting. 

“Hey! What the fuck do you think you’re doing? You’re not allowed to do that!” Jessica said angrily. She tried to move away from the fan or push him off but he was too strong for her. He just groaned loudly as he continued thrusting his cock between Jessica’s ass. 

“Sorry, feels way too good. Gonna cum soon.” The fan grunted. 

“Well, you need to take your dick out of there if you’re gonna cum. You’re not allowed to cum anywhere near my fucking asshole You got that?” Jessica stated. ‘

“Yeah, yeah sure. I’ll make sure I’ll cum on the floor or something. Fuck!” The fan moaned, not really listening to Jessica’s demands. 

“If you say you will, I guess then it’s fine.” Jessica said reluctantly as she gave up and let the fan fuck her ass cheeks relentlessly. 

Suddenly, the fan quickened his thrusts and moaned, “Oh fuck! Oh shit I’m gonna fucking cum!” 

“Well pull out then!” Jessica whined. 

But the fan didn’t listen. He continued thrusting until he reached his climax. Just before he was about to cum, his cock accidentally thrust deeper into Jessica’s ass cheeks instead of along them, until the head of his cock was almost prodding Jessica’s asshole. When his cock was mere inches away from her hole, that’s when the fan finally came. Jessica winced as she felt the fan’s hot load directly hit her asshole and bounce off, for the most part. Most of the fan’s massive load managed to stay out of her ass, which Jessica was grateful for. But, she really didn’t appreciate the fan breaking the rules and having some of his cum enter her asshole. When the fan finally stopped cumming he panted heavily as he pulled his cock out from Jessica’s panties. Once he realigned her panties back to where they should be he saw his cum leaking out the sides of her underwear and drip down her legs onto the floor. 

“What the fuck was that!?” Jessica yelled, stepping away from the fan. 

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t help myself and your ass just felt so goddamn good.” The fan said. 

“I don’t give a fuck! You broke the fucking rules and now you need to leave. Right now.”

“I understand. Sorry for all the trouble Jessica.” The fan said as he put his pants back on.

“I’m going to tell the people in charge about this. Be sure that you’ll never get to do this with anyone ever again!” Jessica said in a huff. The fan quickly left the room without looking at Jessica. Leaving her to clean up the cum dripping out of her ass. 


	4. The Silver Badges Part 2

After Jessica’s incident with the first silver badge fan she became much more cautious about what she let the fans do. For the most part, for the silver badges Jessica just jerked and sucked them off. After the same performance from all of the fans, Jessica was growing disappointed. Even though she should be happy that all these fans were cumming quickly Jessica wanted to enjoy herself too. Just as one of the last silver badge fans was leaving Jessica got an idea. She knew how she was going to get the next fan to last as long as possible. 

Just as Jessica finished wiping the cum off her face from the last fan the door opened again and another fan walked in. Jessica quickly threw away the rag she was using to clean herself and flashed a big smile to the fan “Hey there! I’m so glad you came to see me today! Do you have your badge?” Jessica asked, hoping she looked presentable. 

Like all the other fans, this one also just stood there and gawked at Jessica’s state of dress while holding up his silver badge. It’s like they’ve never seen a girl wear underwear before, Jessica thought to herself. She just rolled her eyes and decided to get on with her service of this fan. “Hey!” Jessica said, “I know what the rules are for the silver badge but I was wondering if we could change the rules a bit?” 

Like most guys she met today, he wasn’t listening to what she was saying, he was just staring at her tits. “Hey, eyes up here.: Jessica snapped. 

“Hm? Oh, sorry! I couldn’t help myself.” The fan said. 

“That’s what they all say.” Jessica giggled and regained her cheerful demeanor. “Anyway, did you hear what I said? About changing some of the rules?” 

“Oh that. Well, it would depend what what exactly you had in mind.” The fan said, his eyes subconsciously drifting back down to Jessica’s huge tits.

“”I was thinking, would you like to have a chance to fuck me?” Jessica winked at the fan, slightly tugging down her bra until her nipple was nearly visible. 

The fan felt his cock instantly harden in his pants. “Excuse me? I don’t think I heard you correctly. Did you say I could fuck you!?” 

“Whoa there cowboy. It’s not quite that easy. Yes, you have the  _ chance _ to fuck me. All you have to do endure ten minutes of my teasing without blowing your load. If you can do that,” Jessica leaned into the fan’s ear and whispered, “Then I’ll let you fuck me as much as you want. I’ll even let you cum inside me.” 

“Yes. Of course I’ll do it!” The fan replied without hesitation. What he didn’t tell Jessica however was the fact that he hadn’t jerked off in over a week in preparation for today. Just having Jessica whisper in his ear caused him to leak a bit of precum. It was going to take a miracle for the fan not to cum early. 

“Perfect! Just what I wanted to hear!” Jessica hugged the fan and quickly pulled away. “Now just take a seat on the couch to your right we’ll get started.” 

The fan nervously walked over to the couch and sat down in the middle and waited for Jessica. She looked at the fan and slowly walked toward the fan, moving her hips side to side and teasing her bra down just a bit, making it seem like she’s going to show her nipples but not quite. The fan groaned and felt like he was already going to cum. It was certainly going to be a very long ten minutes. 

“What’s wrong? You look uncomfortable. Here, let me make you so fucking comfortable.” Jessica said as she sat on the couch beside the fan. “Look at that. See how close I am to you?” Her breasts were so close to the fan he could feel the heat radiating off of them. Jessica leaned over and pulled her phone out of her pocket. On the screen the fan saw a ten minute timer on it. 

 

“Time starts as soon as I touch you. Ready?” Jessica asked.

Maybe this was a mistake, the fan thought. I’m gonna fucking cum any second!

“Y-Yeah, sure.” The fan said with uncertainty. 

Jessica hit start on the timer and got to work. She put her phone down and wrapped her arm around the fan and pulled him closer to her, causing her breasts to press themselves into the fan’s chest. She then inched her face closer to the fan’s until her lips were grazing his skin. 

“I bet this is everything you’ve ever wanted.” Jessica whispered. She then planted a soft kiss on the fan’s cheek. “An insanely attractive and busty woman like myself, kissing you.” She kissed the fan’s cheek again, moving closer to his lips. “Pressing my tits into you. Can you feel them? Feel how big they are. And, if you’re lucky and last long enough I’ll even let you see them.” She then kissed the fan repeatedly, trailing kisses to his lips until she finally planted one last soft kiss on his lips.

The fan had to clench his fist in order not to cum. Everything about Jessica felt so good. His cock was throbbing in his pants, aching for a release just from Jessica’s tits and lips pressed against him. He tensed his entire body and tried focusing in his breathing to try and calm his cock down. 

Jessica noticed how tense the fan was and pouted, “Aww, why are you so tense sweetie? I’m just trying to make you feel good. I guess I’ll just need to try harder.” Jessica then danced her hand down the fan’s chest and stopped when her hand was over his crotch. She then wrapped her hand around the length of the fan’s bulge through his pants and squeezed it lightly. 

“Oh wow, look how hard you are. I’m flattered that you got so aroused by me in this sexy little outfit of mine.” Jessica said as she started stroking the fan’s cock through his jeans. “Your cock is twitching so much. It feels like you’ve got a big load of cum in there just begging to come out. Is that right?” Jessica asked. 

The fan could only nod. He wasn’t sure how he didn’t cum from Jessica’s hand stroking his cock but he was thankful he didn’t. Unfortunately for him, Jessica was nowhere near done with him yet. Without warning. Jessica grabbed the zipper of the fan’s jeans and pulled it down. Then, before the fan could protest Jessica pulled down the fan’s jeans along with his underwear in one motion and his raging 8 inch erection sprang free. Jessica gasped when she saw just how big the fan’s cock was. 

“Ooh, look how hard you are. And it’s twitching so much! Fuck, you look like you really need to cum. Let me help you with that!” Jessica said as she suddenly grabbed the fan’s bare cock and started stroking it. 

The fan had never felt this good in his entire life. It truly was a miracle he didn’t cum immediately from Jessica’s hand but he was extremely grateful that he didn’t. He just moaned as Jessica stroked his cock. She started ever so slowly, since she too was worried he was going to cum too fast. But, when she noticed the fan was holding on she quickened the pace. With each passing second Jessica stroked faster and wondered how the fan was able to hold on. Jessica had never stroked a guy who was this hard and whose cock was throbbing this much and not cum immediately. She kept stroking faster until her hand was a blur on the fan’s dick. 

“Come on, cum for me already. I can feel your cock aching to cum. Don’t you want to cum for me? Or do you really think you can last long enough to fuck me?” Jessica whispered while she stroked his cock. For the past minute the fan swore he was going to cum. Jessica was keeping him on the very edge for so long. He desperately wanted to cum, but at the same time he needed to hold on. This was his once chance to fuck Jessica Nigri. He was going to hold on as long as humanly possible in order to make that happen. 

Once Jessica realized jerking his cock wasn’t going anywhere, she decided to take things a couple steps further. She took her hand off his cock and got off the couch. The fan was about to ask what she was doing but before he spoke Jessica got on her knees in front of the fan. He felt his cock ache in anticipation and thought he was going to cum yet again but managed to keep holding on. Jessica then looked up at the fan and said, “I can’t believe you’ve lasted this long to be honest. Every other guy I’ve seen today would’ve cum already, so I’m going to reward you a bit.” Jessica then reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra. She then completely took off her bra and threw it on the ground behind her and kneeled in front of the fan again. Precum was leaking like a river out if his cock when he saw Jessica’s massive, bare tits for the first time. The fan had jerked off to Jessica’s tits almost every day and always imagined what they looked like naked. And now that he could finally see Jessica Nigri topless he realized her tits looked better than he ever imagined. 

Jessica then positioned herself until the fan’s cock was in between her tits. She said, “Since you’ve made it this far you can fuck my tits until time’s up.” 

The fan wasn’t thinking straight anymore. Who cares about fucking her? He thought. I need to cum right now and what better way than titfucking Jessica Nigri’s legendary tits? He then grabbed each of Jessica’s tits and pushed them together and squeezed them over his dick. He then moaned as he began thrusting his cock between Jessica’s massive melons. With each thrust up Jessica stuck out her tongue and tried to lick the head of his cock, which she was successful in doing every couple of thrusts. The fan groaned loudly. This had to be it, he thought. There was no way he could last against Jessica’s soft tits around his cock and her tongue licking his very sensitive head. 

But again, the fan managed to hold out. But he was in agony. He just wanted to cum at this point. The pleasure was becoming so overwhelming for him that his vision started to fade. He continued fucking Jessica’s tits until hopefully he would cum. Jessica wanted the fan to cum as well. She wasn’t serious about letting this fan actually fuck her. She just said that to make him last at least a couple of minutes but now, she was worried he might actually last the full ten minutes. Jessica had one more trick up her sleeve to make the fan cum. 

When the fan thrust his cock up Jessica lowered her head and managed to wrap her pink lips around the head of the fan’s cock and started sucking and licking his head as hard and as passionately as she could. 

Finally, this is what pushed the fan over the edge. The sudden pressure, along with the warmth and wetness of Jessica’s mouth was too much for him. The fan’s vision went white as each pulse of pleasure shot from his cock and he fired a week’s worth of cum into Jessica Nigri’s mouth. Even though she should have expected it, the sudden wave of cum flowing into her mouth caught her off guard. Jessica initially struggled to swallow the fan’s cum but managed to regain her composure and began swallowing his seed. At least, she  _ tried _ to swallow the fan’s cum but he just kept going. More and more cum flowed out of his cock as his orgasm continued. Jessica had never had anyone cum this much before. As much as she wanted to swallow all of his cum eventually she wasn’t able to keep up. Even though she was swallowing as fast as she could cum was still filling her mouth. 

The fan looked down at Jessica as his orgasm was subsiding. Right when he looked down he saw Jessica with his cock still in her mouth and with cum dribbling out of her lips and down her chin. As the last of the cum leaked out of the fan’s cock Jessica pulled her mouth off of his cock. When she did, all of the cum she was holding in her mouth spilled out down her chin and landed all over her tits. She looked down and was annoyed at first but then, the alarm on her phone started going off and started laughing. 

“Aww, that sucks for you. You were  _ this _ close to getting to fuck me. But, seeing at how much you came I really don’t think you care, do you?” Jessica stood up, grabbed her phone and turned off the alarm

The fan grabbed his pants and pulled them up. “That was amazing Jessica. I’ll never forget this moment for the rest of my life. Thank you!” 

Jessica chuckled again. “You’re very welcome! Maybe if I do this again next year we can have a rematch?” 

“I’ll take you up on that, can’t wait until then!” The fan said as he left the room. 

Jessica looked down and saw how much cum was covering her breasts and laughed. “Fuck, that was such a huge fucking load. I really need to get cleaned up before anyone sees me like this.” 


	5. The Gold Badges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://i.imgur.com/U41EZzG.jpg Outfit Jessica is wearing this chapter for reference

Jessica spent the next several hours servicing the rest of her silver badge fans. Despite how rude some of them were, or how fast all of them came, she was still having a great time. She thoroughly enjoyed making her fans happy. Seeing them all cum for her made her glad her cosplaying was popular enough to give her a chance to do something like this. However, she couldn’t ignore her own arousal, which she hadn’t addressed all day, anymore. As the last silver badge fan was leaving Jessica found herself absent-mindedly grinding her pussy against the furniture in the room. She was so horny that every time she grinded against something she left a noticeable wet trail. She started grinding so hard against the chair in the room that she involuntarily moaned. 

“Fuck yes. I need to cum so bad.” She then remembered where she was and stopped grinding. “Fuck! I have to get ready for the next fan though.” She cursed. 

Jessica went into her closet and found the next cosplay she was going to wear for the gold badges. She considered teasing the first gold badge fan like she did for the silver badges but she was just too horny to do any teasing. Whoever walked in that door was most likely going to get mauled by Jessica Nigri, not that they would have any complaints, Jessica thought. She quickly took off her Arcade Miss Fire cosplay, which was covered in cum, and began putting on her new cosplay. One she had it on she went to check herself out in the nearest mirror to make sure everything was covered properly. 

Jessica had always been a fan of her Strawberry Milk outfit. Jessica wasn’t sure the measly bits of light pink fabric she was wearing classified as an outfit but it still covered the most important parts. Jessica’s bra was barely a bra, the cup of the bra was just three thin strands of pink fabric, one going over her nipple and two a few inches away for support, leaving almost her entire breast exposed. Jessica noticed one of her nipples was peaking out and quickly adjusted her bra to cover it, not that it would stay covered for long anyway. Jessica’s panties were just a tiny hot pink thong that barely covered her pussy and did nothing to cover her ass. Finally, she was wearing an unzipped pink hoodie with strawberry milk cartons pictured all over the sweater and she was wearing a blonde wig with hair that went about halfway down her back. 

As soon as she finished preparing herself for the next fan the door opened and the next fan walked in. Like a lot of her fans, this fan was also a thin teen and very nerdy-looking. Jessica walked out from her partition with the mirror and gave her fan a big, natural smile. 

“Hi there! I’m really glad you came out today! Do you have your badge?” Jessica asked him. 

The fan briefly looked up at Jessica but then instantly looked down and blushed furiously when he saw Jessica’s state of dress. He then put his shaky hands into the front pocket of his shorts and pulled out his gold badge. Jessica noticed how shy the fan was but she didn’t care. She was so horny that she couldn’t wait anymore. 

“Get on the couch” Jessica demanded. 

“Huh? W-W-What did you say?” The fan nervously asked the busty blonde.

“You fucking heard me. Don’t make me repeat myself.” Jessica snapped. 

The fan was shaking in his shoes. He was nervous enough in front of the scantily-clad Jessica Nigri. But, he figured it best to follow her orders despite how nervous he was. So, the fan forced his shaking legs to move him to the couch and then he turned around and his legs gave out, forcing him to sit on the couch. Jessica turned and walked toward the fan and stopped right in front of him. 

“Lose the shorts.” Jessica said. 

The fan complied without question. He quickly hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his shorts and pulled down his shorts, revealing his foot long, throbbing, veiny cock. Jessica grinned when she saw the fan’s monster cock. 

“I’m gonna have a lot of fun with this.” Jessica muttered as she climbed on top of the fan. She lined up her pussy to his cock and moved her thong to the side. 

Just before she was about to lower her pussy onto the fan’s cock he said, “Wait. aren’t you going a bit too fast?” 

“Nope.” Is all Jessica said before she took the entire length of the fan’s cock in her soaking wet cunt.The fan moaned loudly as his cock became enveloped by Jessica’s hot, wet, tight pussy. As she started moving herself up and down on his cock the fan continuously moaned, knowing he wouldn’t last long. 

Just as Jessica started picking up the pace the fan moaned, “Fuck Jessica. I’m gonna fucking cum already. Fuck!” 

Before Jessica could react she felt the first wave of hot cum shoot deep inside her pussy. She huffed and rode out the fan’s orgasm, hoping to trigger her own. But unfortunately, she didn’t even get close. The fan finished unloading his cum and started panting. 

“That felt great Jessica. So are we done now?” He asked. 

“Not a fucking chance.” Jessica said. “You don’t get to leave until I fucking cum. You got that? Lie down. ” With that, she got off the fan’s cock. A thick stream of cum leaked out of her cunt when the fan’s cock left her pussy. The fan followed her orders and laid flat on the couch. Jessica then straddled the fan over his cock with her back facing toward him. She then lowered herself onto the fan’s cock again and moaned loudly. Jessica grabbed the fan’s legs and moved herself up and down on the fan’s massive cock again, trying to make herself cum this time. Just as she picked up the pace again the fan moaned. 

“Please stop. I’m so sensitive!” The fan begged. 

“Fat fucking chance.” Jessica said in between her heavy breaths. Jessica didn’t give a shit about the badges anymore or any of the rules. The only thing she cared about was making herself cum. 

Jessica was glad the fan was lasting longer than the 30 seconds his first round lasted. She was able to fuck the fan at a reasonably quick pace this time. She continuously moaned as she fucked the fan, feeling her own orgasm quickly rise from deep inside her. 

“Fuck! I’m so fucking close! Please I beg you just fucking hold on for like another fucking minute.” Jessica moaned loudly. However, despite the fan’s best intentions, hearing Jessica moan like a whore combined with her pussy clamped around his sensitive cock was pushing the fan to the limit. He moaned loudly as he grabbed Jessica’s hips and began fucking her back, matching her thrusts. The sudden force from the fan ramming his long, thick cock nearly made Jessica cum, but it still wasn’t enough. Jessica forced herself to fuck the fan’s cock as fast as she could, making her ass a blur going up and down the fan’s dick. 

The fan couldn’t take it anymore. He moaned loudly and said, “I’m gonna cum again!”

Jessica moaned as well. Just hearing the fan say he was going to cum again finally triggered her own orgasm. She moaned, almost screamed, as her pussy clamped down on the fan’s cock and she rode out her orgasm.

The fan knew better than to cum before Jessica was finished so he closed his eyes and did everything in his power not to cum early. Just when he thought he couldn’t hold back anymore Jessica pulled herself off of his cock and started panting, trying to catch her breath. But the fan came anyway. He blew another massive load of cum all over Jessica Nigri’s fat, toned ass. He groaned as rope after rope of cum fired out of his cock and coated Jessica’s ass with a thick layer of cum. 

He too started panting, trying to recover from his orgasm when Jessica suddenly sat up and turned around, leaning her face right over the fan’s still hard cock. 

“W-What are you doing?” The fan asked.

“This is punishment for cumming before me.” Jessica said slyly. Then, without another word Jessica wrapped her pink lips around the fan’s cock and started sucking his cock head. 

The fan moaned and shuddered from the intense pleasure. He had never had a girl make him cum three times in a row so he wasn’t used to how sensitive his cock was at that moment. He groaned loudly as Jessica took more of his cock into her mouth. She tried to fit as much of his cock into her mouth as possible but she was only able to take two thirds of his cock before she started gagging. The fan was able to hold on when Jessica started taking his cock deeper but due to how sensitive his cock was he lost it when he felt her gagging on his cock. 

In feeling of Jessica’s throat rapidly contracting and releasing over his throbbing shaft triggered the fan’s third orgasm. He tried to pull out to try and reduce the intense pleasure he was feeling from Jessica throat but she managed to hold the fan’s cock in her mouth as he blasted his third huge load all inside her mouth. 

This time, Jessica managed to keep all of this fan’s cum inside her mouth as he finished cumming. He pulled his cock out of her mouth but Jessica kept her mouth closed for a moment, contemplating. But, after a second of thinking Jessica opened her mouth and let all of the fan’s cum in her mouth fall onto her breasts, staining her small pink bra. 

The fan looked disappointed as he started putting his shorts back on, “How come you didn’t swallow my cum?” He asked. 

“Because you had the audacity to cum before me. Don’t you know how many guys I made cum today? I haven’t gotten to cum once! So, unlucky for you you’re the one I decided to take out my frustrations on. But, now that’s all over and you actually managed to satisfy me. So, you’re free to go.” Jessica said, adjusting her panties so they covered her pussy again. 

“I guess I can’t argue with that logic.” The fan muttered as he finished dressing. Before Jessica could say anything more to the fan, he quickly left the room and closed the door behind him. 

Jessica shrugged, “Oh well, might as well wait for the next fan and finish up this weekend!” She said cheerfully.


End file.
